familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alleghany County, Virginia
Alleghany County is a county located in the U.S. state of Virginia. It is the northernmost part of the Roanoke Region.Roanoke Region of Virginia As of 2010, the population was 16,250.http://2010.census.gov/2010census/data. 2010 U.S. Census Data: Virginia. Retrieved February 16, 2011http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center 2010 Census Count Retrieved September 8, 2011 Its county seat is Covington. Note: The town of Clifton Forge is not included in any Alleghany County population data in the main article. In 2000, Clifton Forge was an independent city separate from the county. However, in 2001, Clifton Forge relinquished its city charter and reincorporated as a town; as a town, it is now a part of Alleghany County. The 2000 population of what is now Alleghany County (including Clifton Forge) was 17,215. The article includes geographic data from before and after the reincorporation of Clifton Forge into the county. History Alleghany County was established on January 5, 1822, from parts of Botetourt, Bath, and Monroe counties. It was named for the Allegheny Mountains, in which it is located. During the Civil War, the iron for the CSS Virginia (Merrimac) came from Longdale Furnace in the county. Regiments from Alleghany County were at the surrender at Appomattox. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county had a total area of in 2000. is land and (0.23%) is water. After Clifton Forge rejoined the county in 2001, the county's total area increased to . The land area is now , and the water area was unchanged. The total area is now 0.22% water. Adjacent counties *Bath County - north *Rockbridge County - east *Botetourt County - southeast *Craig County - south *Monroe County, West Virginia - southwest *Greenbrier County, West Virginia - west National protected areas *George Washington National Forest (part) *United States National Radio Quiet Zone (part) Communities Towns * Clifton Forge * Iron Gate CDPs * Callaghan * Low Moor * Selma Unincorporated communities * Alleghany * Backbone * Boiling Spring * Clearwater Park * Clifdale * Cliftondale Park * Crows * Earlehurst * Fairview Heights * Falling Spring * Griffith * Harrington * Hematite * Hooks Mill * Intervale * Iron Hill Springs * Jordan Mines * Kincaid * Longdale * Longdale Furnace * Mallow * Moss Run * Nicelytown * Oakwood Forest * Potts Creek * Rayon Terrace * Rich Patch * Rich Patch Mines * Stonewall * Sweet Chalybeate * Valley View * Westwood Place Though it is the county seat, Covington is an independent city, and thus not is not part of Alleghany County. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 12,926 people, 5,149 households, and 3,866 families residing in the county. The population density was 29 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 5,812 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.35% White, 2.45% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.20% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. 0.36% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 42.9% were of American, 11.6% German, 11.0% English and 9.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,149 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.20% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.90% were non-families. 22.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.85. The age distribution is 22.80% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 28.50% from 45 to 64, and 15.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 99.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,545, and the median income for a family was $45,843. Males had a median income of $35,120 versus $20,855 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,635. About 4.90% of families and 7.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.60% of those under age 18 and 10.80% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Amtrak, the national passenger rail service, provides service to the Clifton Forge station ( away from Covington) with the Cardinal route. Also Clifton Forge serves a major locomotive fuel facility for CSX Transportation. The area is serviced by Interstate 64 ( east west) and Route 220 a (north south) offering interstate truck access to the area. Major highways * * * * * * * Economy Its economy is dominated by MeadWestvaco, which operates a paperboard mill in Covington, the second largest on the East Coast and an extrusion and converting facility in Low Moor. Both Alleghany County and Covington, VA are known for the low cost of its housing market and close proximity to The Homestead in Bath County, VA, Lexington, VA, The Greenbrier in White Sulphur Springs, Lewisburg, West Virginia, a 45 minute drive in any direction and Roanoke, VA about an hour away. Covington has a team in the Valley Baseball League called the Lumberjacks. Schools Alleghany County is serviced by one high school, Alleghany High School (grades 9-12); one middle school, Clifton Middle School (grades 6-8), and five pre-kindergarten to grade 5 elementary schools: Boiling Spring Elementary, Callaghan Elementary, Falling Spring Elementary, Mountain View Elementary and Sharon Elementary. The county also contains one Virginia state governors school, the Jackson River Governor's School; one technical center, the Jackson River Technical Center; and the Dabney S. Lancaster Community College. Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Alleghany County, Virginia References External links * “Powerlessness and Pollution in Alleghany County, Virginia: A Historical Analysis of Paternalism and Economic Coercion in Appalachia and its Relationship with Environmental Degradation″ * History and Photographs of the Alleghany Highlands * Alleghany Highlands Genealogy Society * Alleghany County, Virginia *Travel & Tourism Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Alleghany County, Virginia Category:Established in 1822 Category:Counties on the James River (Virginia)